


Dekomence ĝisfine

by HEU



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angoro, Angst, Drama, Dramo, Ekster karaktero (OOC), En la unua persono, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEU/pseuds/HEU
Summary: «Mi vidis ĉion, dekomence ĝisfine».





	Dekomence ĝisfine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [От начала и до конца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083525) by [ileana (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana). 



Mi vidis ĉion, dekomence ĝisfine.

Tio estis solspektaklo — por sola spektanto, solspektaklo en kiu homoj batalis, amis, malamis, suferis kaj mortis nur ĉar por mi tio estis interesa, kaj dum por mi tio estis interesa. La historio pri «lasita fali en la homa mondo kajero» kaj pri la homo, kiu ĝin trovis. Jam post kelkaj tagoj mi staris en lia ĉambro kaj aŭskultis lin rakonti pri siaj planoj, kaj pensis pri tio, ke se ili realiĝos almenaŭ partete — mia subĵeto de la kajereto al homoj opinieblos ne vana. Kaj poste li plenumis ĉiujn siajn tiamajn promesojn. Ion li eĉ superplenumis... Se scii, kio estas grava kaj kio ne, kompreneble.

Mi vidis lin haste transskribadi en mian kajeron nomojn, imagante sin io pli granda ol li estas; deŝiradi horojn de sia dormo por mortpuni pli multajn kaj frapi la homan maron pli dolore; ĝojadi relegante novaĵojn pri li mem. Koleradi vidante en tiuj novaĵoj ne ravojn sed ofendojn. Mi vidis lin ekflami per ideo venki la detektivon, kiu deklaris al li militon, — multe pli forte ol per siaj ideoj pri nova mondo. Mi vidis ĉion, kion li faris por venki en tiu milito, — tion neniu krom mi tiel vidis. Aŭ kiu vidis, tiu ne komprenis, kaj kiu vidis kaj komprenis, tiu jam nenion rememoros...

Kaj pri tio, kion mi ne vidis, li rakontadis. Kun plezuro. Krom iuj eĉ ne tre bezonataj al mi ridindaj homaj sekretoj... kiujn li poste same rakontadis.

Kaj ankaŭ kiel post tiu plej grava venko li penis ŝajnigi, ke al li interese estas vivi plue, mi same vidis. Kaj kiel al li ekŝajnis, ke la pasinto revenis. Kaj kiel tiam surprize — kia disreviĝo! — klariĝis, ke li mem jam ne pretas renkontiĝi vizaĝon kontraŭ vizaĝo kun la pasinteco.

Mi vidis lin malgajni. Kaj vidis lin morti. Tion mi neniel povus maltrafi — mi mem lin mortigis. Li petadis indulgon, alkroĉiĝante al miaj genuoj. Stulta. Li povus kompreni, ke neniu spektaklo povas esti senfina kaj ke tre grave estas ĝuste trovi la momenton, kiam mallevendas la kurteno.

* * *

Mi vidis ĉion, dekomence ĝisfine. Tiel ja okazis. La ĉefo la finiĝon ne ĝisvivis. Mi ne estas certa, ke estus pli bone, se li vidus tiun finiĝon, — mi ĉiam ja nur pri malmulto estas certa... Nu sufiĉe, temas ne pri tio ĉi. Sed pri tio, ke mi vere vidis, kiel ĉio komencadis — kiel pri Kira ekinteresiĝis Interpolo, kaj kiel la diskuto venis al senelirejo, kaj kiel sur la scenejon elpaŝis homo en masko kaj malfermis tekkomputilon. Mi memoras tiun literon «L» sur granda ekrano kaj meĥanikan voĉon. Estis iom horore... kaj gaje.

Se mi scius, kio estos poste, mi ne rilatus al tio kiel al pasiiga aventuro, vere ja ne.

Mi estis en tiu kvinopo, kiu fidis eLon kaj kiun fidis eLo. Alie eĉ esti ne povus: mi sciis, ke la ĉefo restos, kaj sciis, ke mi restos kun la ĉefo, kaj ankaŭ por perdi mi, ĝenerale, havis nenion — krom ĝuste la partopreno en tiu ĉi afero. Kaj mi trovis min unu el la malmultaj homoj, konintaj eLon laŭvide. Mi pri ĉi tio fieris, tute certe. Pri tio, ke mi laboras kun eLo mem, kaj pri tio, ke mi batalas kontraŭ Kira mem. Kaj poste mi ĝojis, ke ni havas tian brilan skipon, kie tute bonus labori, se ne estus, propradire, Kira kaj eLo, ĉar ĉio estis jam tute ne tiel optimismiga, kaj eL komencis suspekti Lajton, kaj la ĉefon premadis la estraro, kaj la enketo daŭre ne progresis, kaj ĉiam pli kaj pli ĉio ĉi implikiĝadis en ian ačan bulon, en kiu iĝis nekompreneble, kiu estas prava, kiu kulpa. Kaj mi ĉion ĉi rigardis kaj per malmulto povis helpi. Mi estis nur peono, kaj ĉiu movo povus forbalai min de la tabulo.

Sed mi vidis ĉion. Mi saltis de balkono, spektaklante antaŭ iu vica Kira, kaj dum du horoj ripetis la heroaĵon de Tailor ĉe Sakura-TV. Mi konis tri diojn de morto. Mi estis tri fojojn enskribita en murdkajeron: dufoje per falsa nomo kaj la lastan fojon en falsan kajeron. Antaŭ miaj okuloj mortis eLo kaj la ĉefo. Kiel ajn ĉio turnadis sin, ial mi ĉiam trafis la centron de eventoj kaj ial ĉiam restis viva malgraŭ tio. Kaj ankaŭ mortigis Kiran, direblas, mi, do mi scias kiel neniu alia, per kio ĉio finiĝis. Kvankam, kredu, mi preferus tion ne scii.

Verŝajne, estus normale kaj prave, se mi nun ĉiunokte havus koŝmarojn, en kiuj mi ĉiam denove pafas al Lajto kaj li ĉiam denove krias kaj tordiĝas en malpura flako sur la planko. Sed mi ial pri li ĉiam sonĝas bone, kvazaŭ nenio okazis. Ni simple parolas pri ia bagatelo, ŝercas, veturas ien en aŭto... Kaj nur en la momento de vekiĝo mi komprenas, ke mi ploras kiel stultulaĉo, kaj rememoras kial — komprenas, ke li estas morta, ke ĉiuj estas mortaj, ke jam nenio kaj neniam estos bona. Sed en la sonĝoj mem - ne. Verŝajne, tio estas ĉar mi neniam vere kredis je lia kulpeco. Ridinde, mi malkvietiĝis pri tio, kiel al li estas sub la pezo de tiuj kontinuaj akuzadoj... kaj ne sciis, kian pezon li devis porti sur si reale.

Tia mi estis stultulo. Sed mi ĉion vidis. Vere.

* * *

Mi vidis ĉion, dekomence ĝisfine. Dudek kvar jarojn. Pli al li ne estis donite. Mi ne scias, ĉu ŝanĝus io aŭ ne, se tio eblus scii anticipe. Li, ĝenerale, eĉ tiel rapidis vivi. Nur jen... Estas homoj, kiuj dum kvin minutoj de kunparolado povas doni tiom da varmo, ke oni poste rememoras ilin multajn jarojn, eĉ kiam homoj tiuj, eble, ne estas de longe vivaj. Sed Lajto estis alia. Li ravadis, surprizadis, fojfoje timigadis. Tamen kun li neniu sentis bone kaj trankvile. Li bruligis, ne varmigis. Kaj, ŝajnas al mi, li tion komprenis aŭ almenaŭ sentis — kaj nome tial direktis ĉiam pli da energio al tio, ke li eĉ pli forte ravu kaj timigu, se al li ne estis donita io alia. Ŝajnas al mi, se al li iu dirus, ke li povas esti por iu valora senkaŭze, ne pro la intelekto aŭ bona konduto, ne pro la unua loko en ankoraŭ unu ranglisto aŭ helpo al la patro en laboro, sed li mem, kune kun siaj nenion eksterordinaran signifantaj karaj malgravaĵoj, eĉ kune kun siaj malavantaĝoj, — li simple ne kredus. Kaj ĉirkaŭantoj devis akcepti liajn regulojn de ludo: li estis tre konvika en la rolo de la unua lernanto...

Do ankaŭ kiam li deklaris, ke li same volas kapti Kiran, lin dubinde iu povus deadmoni. Jes, ŝajnis nekredeble, ke tio povas sukcesi, sed ankaŭ tio, kion li jam estis sukcese farinta, estis nekredebla, ĉu ne?

Ke li transiĝis al Misa, al lia imago tamen jam ne respondis, kia ajn ideala paro ili aspektis, — tial mi ĝis la fino daŭre ne kredis, ke ĉio estis nome tiel, kiel ili rakontas, kvankam nun mi, kompreneble, stultaĵojn diras — certe li tute povis ŝin ekami, ĉu ne homo li estas, por ne kapabli enamiĝi nenial je bela junulino...

Tiel aŭ alie, li transiĝis, kaj mi lin preskaŭ ne vidis en la lastaj jaroj - mi eĉ la edzon ja malofte vidis. Kaj kio okazas, dece mi ne sciis — ili tute ne ĉiam rakontis al mi, kio okazas, sed se homoj malaperas ien por semajnoj kaj monatoj kaj poste revenas morozaj, maldikiĝintaj, kun freŝaj cikatroj kaj sen parolemo pri la pasintaĵoj, tiam nenepras klarigi, kiujn nome malagrablaĵojn ili trafis. Ili estis kaptantaj Kiran — tio estas ĉio, kion mi rajtis scii, kaj tio por mi estis tute sufiĉa.

Mi ne pensas, ke por mi, se ne paroli pri Saju, estis pli facile pro tiuj iliaj altaj streboj, sed almenaŭ estis pli facile por ili pro tio, ke mi ne malhelpis al ili plenumadi tion, kion ili konsideris sia devo. Kiun ili finrezulte plenumis, ĉu ne?

Mi eĉ verŝajne neniam ekscios, kio ozasis en tiu tenejo kie li estis murdita. Tiuj, kun kiu mi parolis post tio, estis ne la plej babilemaj homoj en la mondo — Macuda ial komencis min eviti ekde tiam, kaj, se diri la veron, mi tion ne bedaŭras, — do komence ili tute ne diris al mi ion krom ke lin murdis Kira. Estis necese duonhoron tedi ilin per diskretaj demandoj antaŭ ol ili bonvolis malfermi unu el la sekretoj de la enketo kaj konfesi, ke policano montriĝis Kira. Kiam mi memorigis, ke Kira ĝenerale mortigas ne per pafilo, ili haste kaj malelegante klarigis, ke efektive Lajto mortis de koratako, simple tie estis tia interpafado, nu, tia interpafado, sed ĉi ĉio estas sekreta informo, tamen li tute ĝuste mortis de koratako, simple nur li el ĉiuj sciis, kiu estas Kira, kaj tial — faciligite finis ili - li estis murdita ĝuste. Kaj iu — ŝajne, Ide — aldonis al tio ankoraŭ korŝiran historion pri tio, kiel ili simple ne sukcesis ien veni ĝustatempe, Lajto ĝuste tial restis vizaĝon kontraŭ vizaĝo kun la krimulo kaj nur li, unu el la kvin, estis murdita.

Kvazaŭ mi estas stultulino.

Kvazaŭ mi povas ekkredi, ke homo, kiu simple ne ĝisatendis helpon — kiu ankoraŭ havis kion esperi — povas havi tian vizaĝon.

Mi ja ĉion vidis. Ĉion.


End file.
